Command
Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian TwilightCNCNZ reveal C&C4 subtitle. CNCNZ YouTube channel. August 22, 2009. (C&C4) is the title for the new real-time strategy game by Electronic Arts. The sequel to Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars and Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath, the game was released on the PC March 16, 2010.C&C4 overrunning PCs in 2010. GameSpot. July 9, 2009. Features * Game is primarily focused around 5v5 objective based multiplayer. PC Powerplay info * The appearance of Global Stratospheric Transports * A new resource system * During cutscenes the camera will move around and interact with the environmenthttp://forums.commandandconquer.com/jforum/posts/list/19507.page PC Gamer UK, Issue #204. * All the base functions, including harvesting and constructing units, will be replaced by the Crawler. The crawler holds units inside it (up to five at a time) while they are being constructed and can release them at any time. * The GDI campaign is currently called "The Man Who Killed Kane. It is an action-oriented Sci-Fi story and the GDI campaign will be seen from the point of view of a splinter group who refuse to work with Nod. * The Nod campaign is called "The End of All Things" and reveals the truth behind Kane, his motivation and his history. It contains more nuance and depth than the GDI campaign and will run alongside it allowing player to see the events from both perspectives. * Achievements can be earned for doing things like Mammoths gone wild! Plot Background By 2062, global Tiberium contamination reached critical levels; GDI's contemporary abatement technology has become ineffective. With the threat to the Earth and mankind too great, even for Kane, to ignore. Meeting with GDI leaders in Manchester, UK on 27th July, Kane proposed a cooperative venture which was controversial for both sides. Using the Tacitus as leverage, Kane revealed that he had developed a new system, dubbed the Tiberium Control Network, to control and harness Tiberium, however only GDI had the resources necessary to construct it. The situation was too dire for GDI to decline, and GDI and Nod formed an uneasy alliance. The Tiberium Control Network Conflict broke out in 2062 between Nod Separatists and GDI. By 2073 GDI defeated the separatists with their new weapons, the crawlers.Command & Conquer 4 Q&A - Exclusive First Details. GameSpot. July 9, 2009. After 15 years of restoration work the Tiberium Control Network was a success, and the crisis averted; however, the uneasy alliance between GDI and Nod eventually fails leading to the Fourth Tiberium War and the start of the game. Story The game will leave the Tiberium story-line open ended, with Kane's motives and objectives remain obscure with him wanting to use the tower, and humans to activate it. The player may choose whether they will follow Kane or GDI rebel leader Colonel Louise James. Gameplay in combat with its Nod counterpart.]] , Kodiak, and Shepard Tank.]] Classes Both Nod and GDI are divided into three "classes", each of which has its own selection of unique units. The classes share only very basic units, such as the engineer. A player can switch classes if their crawler has been destroyed or by self-destructing it, which can help outmaneuver an enemy. Some upgrades, such as tech levels, persist between class switches.EA_2POC. 2009-09-18. C&C4 Developer Q&A #1 Command & Conquer 4 Tiberian Twilight (forum). Accessed 2009-10-04. Offense The "Offense" class has a strong focuses on frontline combat units and upgrading those units. Most of the offense class units are vehicles, be it light or medium armored. The only exceptions are the engineer, which is universal to all classes, and the commando for GDI and cyborg commando for Nod. Defense The "Defense" class focuses on defensive combat and has many infantry units in powered armor. Defense produces fewer units, but infantry are as powerful as light vehicles (due to GDI powered armor and Nod cybernetics, garrisoning and transports) and Defense has powerful defensive structuresApoc. 2009-10-02. Watch the new BattleCast Primetime. Command & Conquer. Accessed 2009-10-02.—only the Defense class can place structures—such as defensive turrets, stealth-field generators, laser cannons, tunnel networks, shield generators, outposts, bunkers, and superweapons. Defensive turrets should be carefully placed. The GDI rocket turret, for instance, can fire on enemies that a nearby turret can see. Structures cost power, of which a Defense player has a limited amount, usually about 12 structures. Better structures cost more power.EA_2POC. 2009-09-24. Developer Q&A #2. Command & Conquer 4 Tiberian Twilight (forum). Accessed 2009-10-04. Defense structures can enjoy veterancy; tier 1 structures gaining more resiliency and tier 2 structures gaining upgrades such as rockets or flamethrowers.EA_2POC . 2009-10-02. Developer Q&A #3. Command & Conquer 4 Tiberian Twilight (forum). Accessed 2009-10-03. Global upgrades include advanced shielding technology, which increases shield health and regeneration. Most structures are created instantly when production is completed, allowing a defense player to instantly reinforce any deployed ally across the map.Developer Q&A #8 Support The "Support" class has a variety of powers to augment the other classes, including a wide array of aerial units. This class' focus should be on the "Supporting" of allies in destroying crawlers, capturing TNC Nodes and collecting Tiberium, in order to be victorius. Support has access to support-powers.Mike Glosecki, Evoker. 2009-09-10. Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight - Interview. UGDB. Accessed 2009-09-12. These recharge more quickly when in combat or actively healing. The support crawler can produce some ground units, including tanks. Bases and Units Traditional base building is replaced by the Crawler, a single, mobile unit that fulfills the bases role. Each Crawler is class specific. The only class that can build traditional bases like in previous C&C games is the Defense class.EA_JFeasel . 2009-07-13. Design Updates - Click Here for Hot New Info! (Updated 7/27). EA Forums. Accessed 2009-09-05. Outposts can be constructed by "builder units" in the world. They are highly vulnerable during construction, but provide a build radius (other than what the crawler provides).Developer Q&A #4 There will be many options to repair units; crawlers are capable of this.Developer Q&A #4 Most, if not all, infantry will be in power armor or cybernetic. This is to make them more competitive against vehicles and, possibly, also to make them larger and easier to see. They no longer form squads.http://www.commandandconquer.com/news/developer-qa-sessions-new-game-info Infantry cannot be crushed by larger units. Flaming weapons will always set fire to the ground. Damage dealt depends on how many patches are on fire.EA_2POC . 2009-10-02. Developer Q&A #3. Command & Conquer 4 Tiberian Twilight (forum). Accessed 2009-10-03. Few units have stealth detection, and even if a burrowed unit is detected, it enjoys bonus armor, while a stealthy unit still enjoys a dodge bonus (increased chance of a shot missing it). Units can still reverse move. Most do so at regular speed, and those that don't have some other advantage, such as cliff-jumping. Air units reload in different ways. The Vertigo and Firehawk are very fast; they reload slowly, but much more quickly in the presence of a crawler, and don't need to dock to do so. When an air unit is destroyed, it crashes to the ground, dealing damage. Units can be "decommissioned" to get back command points; however, if they are killed while being decommissioned, the enemy will get XP for that. Units can become veterans by killing enemy units or structures, or picking up green tiberium cores dropped by dead or dismantled units. Veteran units gain damage reduction (and self-healing at elite status) but not damage bonuses.Developer Q&A #5 A variety of neutral structures are available for capturing, as well as long-range cannons, and one which grants a forward deploy zone. Units can be upgraded to miss less often. Damage and Armour Types To make Tiberian Twilight's damage and armor system intuitive and easy to learn the developers have added visual cues so that a unit's armor, competencies and whether it is doing "optimum" damage can be seen at a glance. By looking at a unit's weapon you can tell what armor types it is most effective against. The armor types include Light, Medium, Heavy and Reinforced. The weapon types are:http://commandandconquer.filefront.com/info/commandcom_p7 * Gun - Most effective against Light armor. Examples: Machine guns * Cannon - Effective against Medium armor but poor against Light armor. Cannons tend to miss when the tank is moving. * Laser - Effective against Heavy armor, capable against Medium armor, poor against Light armor. Examples: Railguns or Obelisk laser * Rocket - Effective against Medium air, mediocre against others. Tends to miss moving targets. * Blast - Effective against Reinforced armor. Examples: Flamethrowers To further emphasise this all weapon shots will be color coded to show whether or not its being used against it's optimum armor type (see above). All GDI weapons produce blue shots under normal circumstances and pink shots at optimum. Meanwhile, All Nod weapons produce red shots under normal circumstances and orange shots at optimum.IGN Hands On Judging from screenshots this doesn't apply to flame weapons, probably because flames are already highly visible making such a distinction pointless. Nonetheless, when several patches of flaming ground overlap the explode in a blue fireball. Also, you can guess a unit's armour by it's size since similarly sized units have similar armour.Gamespot Hands On File:CnC4JunkTown_Screenshot4.jpg | An example showing all color codes File:CnC4JunkTown_Screenshot6_0.jpg | Nod tastes the rainbow File:CnC4JunkTown Screenshot5.jpg | GDI Defense Crawler attacking a Nod Support Crawler Campaigns and Multiplayer Each side has two different campaigns: one single-player and one co-op. Tiberian Twilight's multiplayer is planned to be 5-on-5 objective based skirmishes, along with traditional skirmish being an option. Criticism A number of fans were disappointed how EA changed the game play and demanded that the original game play (MCV's, barracks, war factories, etc.) would be brought back. External Links * Tiberian Twilight at Amazon References Tib8